


Please don't Leave

by olasz110



Series: Eivor and Randvi's adventures [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Romance, Sad, The Animus (Assassin's Creed), Valhalla, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olasz110/pseuds/olasz110
Summary: Its Sigurd and Randvi's wedding feast. Someone unexpected appears.
Relationships: Ceolbert & Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Original Female Character(s), Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Original Character(s), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Soma (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Eivor and Randvi's adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Please don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is my first oneshot :) please comment your thoughts/suggestions/requests down below!

Her dear father didn’t even discuss the wedding arrangement. He sold her like cattle to a rival clan, to a man who ‘claimed’ to love her but didn’t express his emotions in ways she’d like him to, which certainly disappointed her. She wasn’t ready to get married, but her feelings didn’t count. She had to fulfil her father’s promise to King Styrbjorn. God knows what her father would do if she disobeyed him.

Crying herself to bed each night helped ease the pain of her being tied to someone for the rest of her life. Randvi would’ve done anything to get a little taste of freedom, just one more time. One more adventure to feel free, to explore and pillage. To be herself. She didn’t want Sigurd. He may have been handsome, but he wasn’t the man for her. He couldn’t give her what she wanted. What she _needed_. Passion, romance, _love_.

She did care deeply for someone once. She wasn’t so sure if it was love, but there was _something_ there. A yearning. To feel his lips against hers, to be happy. Hearts were broken, tears fell, and then he was gone. She didn’t know if she was going to see him again but there was no looking back, she had to focus on the future, because that was all she had left.

“Easy, Sigurd. You’ve not even been married for five minutes.” Dag scoffed as he drank his ale. Did she expect Sigurd to be faithful? _No, not really._ Her solemn pools drifted to where Sigurd’s hands were placed. Severe pain ripped through her, and she couldn’t even cough back her tears. She wasn’t upset at the fact that Sigurd was all over another woman. Just the feeling of being worthless, of never being able to find happiness and love really pained her.

As Sigurd danced and laughed, she sat in her chair, observing.

A glint of hope creeped somewhere in her chaotic mind. Randvi hoped that _he_ would appear and take her away from this madness. Just like when they were younger, careless and _free._ If only she could see him now, to see the man he grew up to be. She hadn’t heard from him in years, but it wasn’t like she expected it. For all she knew, he didn’t want to see her again, and he had the right.

Randvi was the one to throw away what they once had, she only blamed herself. He understood that it had to be done. He didn’t want to stand in the way of her fiancé, so he left. Oh, how she missed him.

“Randvi, are you enjoying yourself?” The stench of ale filled her nose, as her husband placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Of course, my love.” They were finally celebrating the wedding. After so many months of war, death and utter horror, the surrounding clans were finally at peace. Sigurd left, and she was left once again, with her thoughts. She wished that _he_ could’ve been there, to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Freyja answered Randvi’s prayers.

“My dear Tekla, how have you been holding up?” A strange, yet familiar voice rang through her ears. A deep, yet very smooth sound. _Eivor Wolf-Kissed._ He was here.

Eivor stared right at her, his piercing gaze fell upon her as she nervously adjusted herself in her seat. For a split second, she thought that he would walk up to her, and say hello. His eyes trailed down her body before returning a conversation he was having. No smile, no wave, nothing. It was as if they were strangers, but perhaps they were. What were they even going to talk about?

He wasn’t the teenage boy that she fell in love with. He was a man, and not just any man. Eivor had a manly, gritty stubble, and cropped black hair. A fleshy scar followed a direct path to his lip, from the edge of his sharp cheekbone. Sun-kissed skin appeared from under the thick, sturdy armour. He must’ve seen half the world by now, and the only reason for that was that she chose her father’s happiness over hers.

Denying the fact that she regretted it would be absurd. Randvi thought her feelings for Eivor would slowly dissolve into nothingness, but she was so, so wrong. The way he looked at her, the vigor and temptation in his blue hued eyes, that was all that needed to set her aflame. Heat crept up to her stone-cold cheeks, as she noticed a manly figure approaching her out of the corner of her eye.

As he got closer, she noticed the change in his demeanor. She raised from her seat to get a refill, when she collided with a strong chest. Eivor towered over her, a drink in hand. “Randvi.” A sincere smile appeared on his face, a smile she thought she wouldn’t see again. His sculped arms wrapped themselves around her and squeezed tightly, as if he was trying to make up for the lost time. As soon as he let go, she noticed the closeness between them.

“Eivor, it’s good to see you.”

“I apologise for missing the wedding.”

“I did what I had to. At least now, the peace is set in stone.” She didn’t know if he noticed the pain in her voice, but as her gaze moved to Sigurd whose lips were placed on another woman’s neck, Eivor knew. He let the woman he loved get away, so there would be peace. He wanted his brother to be happy, and for what?

Perhaps, because somewhere in the darkness, his heart _still_ beat for her, and it never stopped beating. The silence between them was unforgiving. “I don’t even know what to say. You weren’t here, and now you are.”

“Here I am.” He grinned once again. Even if they wouldn’t re-kindle what they once had, at least Randvi would still have Eivor in her life, and not just as friends, but also as family. Eivor, on the other hand, felt his blood boil. He could have been the one to marry her, and to see the way Sigurd was acting pained him dearly. Happiness was something that most people would never be able to find, and he wanted to be the reason for Randvi’s happiness, but he couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story!


End file.
